Life As A Futa
by RCS513
Summary: Life In School Is hard Enough As It Is For Naruko. Things Could Only Be More Complicated As A Futa Student At That. If You Liked My Story "Somewhere I Belong" You May like this too! A Nice Start As I Try To Give An Actual Smut Story Kinda A Plot. Maybe? Probably Not Lol. Warning: Smut And Futa is Involved! You Have Been Warned. Review And Give Tips!


*Believe it! Believe it! Believe it!* Naruko's alarm clock rang noisily much to her irritation. Naruko Slapped the clock into the wall ending both her suffering and maybe even the world. With a yawn and red eyes she slowly made her way out of her room and into the bathroom. Are at least she would have if the door was open. After jiggling the knob a few times with no results Naruko growled in anger.

"Mom! Get your ass out of the bathroom!" All Naruko got as a response was laughter.

"You snooze you lose! I got here first and I'm gonna take a nice LONG shower. You want to wash up? The kitchen sink is available though." Kushina replied. Naruto gritted her teeth in anger.

"I have school mom. And I'm gonna be late. And if i'm late I'll get in trouble. And if I get in trouble they'll send me to the office. And if they send me to the office it'll be my third strike. And if it's my third strike then they'll call you up there. And if they have to call you up here then I'll be suspended. And if I get suspended you'll have to deal with me ALL day for a week or two. And then-" The door was thrown open and Kushina stood there with horror etched on her face and a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Bathroom is all yours." Kushina mumbled and walked away very zombie like. Naruko grinned and walked into the bathroom.

Naruko took a shower, brushed her teeth, changed clothes ect. in the span of fifteen minutes. Naruko was pretty much fast at anything she did. If she felt like doing it that is.

'_Time to go back to that hell hole school. I wish I could just skip but they really will suspend me if I do. And it's only the first month of school!' _Naruko thought.

"Ah shit," Naruko said aloud "I almost forgot the tape!" Naruko ran to her room and retrieved the most important part of her everyday wardrobe.

Yes. Tape was that important to Naruko's everyday outfit. Why do you ask? Naruko looked at herself in the mirror. Big bright blue eyes, long blonde hair the reached the middle of her back, Breast that were bigger than a handful but not humongous either. Naruko turned around and bent over in front of the mirror. She hopped up and down and followed her ass with her eyes as it jiggled to her delight. Arguably Naruko's favorite part of her body was her ass. Her eyes were a close second though.

'_Wait? What was I doing again? Oh yeah! The tape!'_

Naruko pulled down her baggy black pants and saw her soft seven inch cock hanging limp below her. Naruko ripped off a piece of tape and taped it to her leg. Naruko had been doing this ever since she hit puberty. Naruko being an early bloomer that was when she was eleven. So she had been doing this for five years every morning. Naruko hated having a dick. Her mom told her there was nothing wrong with the way she was born but Naruko knew that was straight bullshit. She had never heard of any other girl having a dick without undergoing some type of surgery. Having this made her different from other girls everywhere. She already was disliked by nearly everyone at school but having this squashed any chance she had of making any friends. If anybody there found out she had a dick she might as well off herself right then and there because it would spread like wildfire.

So she did this every morning. If she didn't then at some point in that day her dick would go from being limp to standing at attention for everyone in class or in the halls to see. Naruko went to an all girls school so she guessed that made her a lesbian? But maybe it was her dick that was attracted to the girls and she was being controlled like a puppet? Bah! Too much thinking!

"Lets just get this shit over with." Naruko walked out of her house and made her way to school.

It should be pretty obvious why Naruko hated school. Usually this is the time should would split and walk around her town of Konoha. There always was somewhere to hang out at. And since it was early in the mornings she wouldn't have to deal with any shitty people from school. She'd usually go to her favorite ramen restaurant Ichiraku. That place was basically her safe haven. Not only was that where she ate the food of the gods; it's where her only friend worked. Ayame was the ramen chefs daughter and two years older than Naruko. Naruko had met her last year and the two had become fast friends. Ayame was like an older sister that Naruko could confine her problems to. Well almost all her problems. Naruko trusted Ayame a lot but hadn't worked up the courage to tell her about her third leg. Still, Naruko valued her as an important person in her life. That made…two.

'_Getting better Naruko. Make a friend in the next five years and you can have three!' _Was it normal for someone to be sarcastic to themselves?

Anyway After devouring the food there for an hour or two Naruko would usually head straight to the arcade to waste hours and quarters before heading to see a movie and bam! There is Naruko usual school day. But she went to the wishing well too many times. The school caught on to her missing so many days and threatened to suspend her if she continued to miss so many days. So Naruko would need to attend school until the heat cooled down.

*********************************One Train ride to school*************************

Naruko hopped of the train and left the platform. As she reached the street below she saw her school right down the road. Konoha High.

"This is gonna suck major ass." Naruko said as she made her way towards school. Naruko had skipped so many days she had no idea what she had been learning. She was so far behind on her work that it would probably take her ages to catch up! A dark rain cloud formed itself of her as she walked through the school parking lot.

The rain cloud emitted thunder and lightning as Naruko was shoved to the ground. Naruko had quickly picked herself up and looked to see who wanted their teeth knocked down their throat. Now Naruko was dislike at school. But she wasn't bullied. Naruko had made it clear that anyone who wanted to mess with her "Would get their face caved in and used as a bowl for the rest of their life." Or at least she thought she had made herself perfectly clear. Apparently she was going to have to make it even more clear.

"...Tayuya you fucking bitch." Standing in front of Naruko was possibly the only person who was more of a delinquent then her. Tayuya was probably the only other person more disliked than Naruko. But for a different reason. Tayuya was a bully. Well, kinda.

From what Naruko had heard Tayuya didn't really mess with you if you didn't mess with her. But if you crossed her in the slightest she would be all over your ass. It definitely didn't hurt that Tayuya had murder basically written on her face constantly. Naruko knew she didn't want to go looking for a fight with this girl. But she damn sure wasn't going to run away from one with her either.

"You shithead punk! Why don't you fucking watch where you're going stupid ass." Tayuya pointed to something on the ground. Naruko looked closer to see it was a cigarette.

Naruko and Tayuya didn't notice but slowly there was a crowd forming around the two. Naruko looked to Tayuya. Then back to the cigarette. Then back to Tayuya. Then back again to the cigarette.

"You shouldn't smoke those things. They'll kill you." Naruko said with a serious expression. Everybody including Tayuta face faulted.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT YOU DUMB ASS CUM GUZZLER! The point is you knocked it out of my hand! Now you little shit stain I suggest you go buy me more before I rearrange your face." Tayuya's face was turning redder and redder by the second.

"Yeah no. I'm not giving you my precious ramen money so you can kill yourself faster. If you want to kill yourself so bad go jumped off a building or something. If that's all I'm out of here." Naruko turned to walk towards school but her shoulder was grabbed.

"Never...and I mean never turn your goddamn back on me. I wasn't asking. I was telling you." The grip on Naruko grew to painful proportions.

In milliseconds Tayuya was sent skidding back. Naruko had launched her back a solid push " No, let me tell you something. Don't you fucking touch me. The next time you touch me without my say so I'll have you drinking all your meals through a damn straw. It was an accident so let it go. And if you can't meet me back here after school. And I'll give you something else to preoccupy your thought with. Like my fist breaking your face."

The crowd hushed. To Naruko's surprise Tayuya smirked at her. Weird, this was usually the part where the girls would back down. But then again, Tayuya wasn't the norm.

"I'm gonna split your head open you blonde cunt." Cue the bell ringing.

The crowd of girls chattered excitedly as they walked into school. Naruko had mixed feelings. She had been in fights before obviously and she did have some frustration she needed to work out. On the other hand Tayuya wasn't some normal girl. She looked brutal and abnormally pissed. Well she always looked pissed but more so than usual. Still, Naruko was never one to back down from a challenge.

*********************************Six Hours Later*********************************

Naruko stood across from Tayuya once again surrounded by a crowd.

"Weird. I'm not used to being the center of attention." Naruko said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Don't worry, you can be the center of attention in the hospital then when they're trying to figure out how I literally shoved my foot up your ass into your stomach." Tayuya said as she cracked her neck.

"Last chance to walk away from this and keep that mildly pretty face intact." Naruko said.

Tayuya's response was what Naruko could only describe as a roar as she charged towards her. Naruko, not to be outdone, charged towards her too. Naruko reared back her fist, intent on knocking Tayuya's head to the end of the parking lot, but Tayuya grabbed Naruko's fist. With strength Naruko didn't know she possessed Tayuya spun Naruko a few times before launching her. Naruko flew before hitting the ground and rolling a few times. Naruko quickly looked up to see Tayuya descending on her like a hawk dives for their prey.

'_This is bad. This girl a way stronger than I thought! If this fight goes to the ground I'm more than finished!' _Naruko thought in a panic.

Naruko quickly kicked with all her might. Her foot landed right in Tayuya's stomach, successfully knocking the air out of her. As Tayuya gasped for air Naruko hopped to her feet and let loose a flurry of punches. Lefts, rights, straights, hooks, hell even an uppercut. (You're going to jail now! Hope someone gets that reference lol)

The result was Tayuya with a busted nose and bleeding lip and Naruko huffed for air. Sadly for Naruko this wasn't nearly enough to finish her off. Tayuya wiped away the blood and sent a hook. Naruko tried to weave out of the way but she wasn't quick enough. Naruko's ear took most of the punch along with her ear being grazed. Naruko could hear nothing but ringing in her right ear as she was knocked down by a kick to the chest. Before Naruko could recover Tayuya wrapped her arms around Naruko's in a headlock.

"Now you carpet munching dick licker, are you gonna buy me my cigarettes or am I gonna have to put you ass to sleep and just take your money myself?" Tayuya began to apply pressure.

Naruko could feel her air being cut off. She clawed at Tayuya's arms to no avail. Tayuya was just too strong for Naruko to out muscle. Naruko's vision began to waiver. In a last ditch effort to save herself Naruko through her head backwards. Her head collided right with Tayuya's mouth. Naruko was finally let go as Tayuya rolled around on the ground holding her now two busted lips.

Naruko used this time regain her air. Once she felt alright she turned around to see Tayuya still reeling. Naruko mounted her and grabbed her by the front of her shirt. She reared back her fist but stopped. Tayuya flinched but after noticing she hadn't been hit looked up Naruko who still had her fist reared back but wasn't hitting her.

"Well, aren't you gonna fucking hit me?" Naruko slowly put her fist down and got off of Tayuya. Naruko then outstretched her hand towards Tayuya.

"It was a good fight. We're both exhausted so I see no reason to continue." Naruko gave her a wide smile.

Tayuya looked at Naruko suspiciously. It was a little hard to believe that the girl who had tried to take her head off five minutes ago was now being nice to her. Tayuya accepted Naruko hands though and got helped up. If Naruko had wanted to hurt her she could've have just punched her while she was dow.

"You're a weird one" Tayuya said to which Naruko just laughed.

"Yeah I get that a lot. Anyway-" Naruko was cut off by people in the crowd.

"Wait! Aren't you two still gonna kill each other?"

"Yeah, more fighting less talking!"

"Get on with it freaks!"

Naruko could see the anger building in Tayuya again. She decided it was best to defuse the situation before she went on a murder spree through the parking lot.

"The show is over. Now GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE TURN ON YOUR SKINNY ASSES!" Like roaches when you turn on the lights all the girls scattered.

"Freaking vultures," Naruko turned to Tayuya "So like I was saying I'll buy you some more cigarettes. Hell we can even go for a bowl of ramen!"

Tayuya watched as Naruko got stars in her eyes.

"We just got done trying to kill each other. What the hell makes you think I want to hang around you shit head?" Naruko's smiled deteriorated.

"Oh yeah…yeah that was stupid of me. Sorry about that." Naruko spun on her heel and began to walk off.

'_Was that smart to do? Push away an offer of kindness like that? But we were just at each other's throats! Why would we suddenly be nice to each other? Still, if she really was that bad then she would've knocked my lights out when she had the chance. Maybe I shouldn't push this one away...' _Tayuya battled herself.

"Wait up shit head! As long as you're buying...I'll come." Tayuya ran to catch up.

"My name is Naruko. And great! Lets hurry to Ichiraku!" Naruko began sprinting towards the train station basically dragging Tayuya with her.

"Slow down shit head! I'm still sore!"

**********************************At Ichiraku***********************************

Tayuya watch with amazement as Naruko tore through ten bowls of ramen while Tayuya had only eaten two. Naruko seem to be in her own world as she ate bowl after bowl after bowl.

"You eat like a fucking pig." Tayuya said aloud.

Naruko stopped eating and looked at Tayuya "Well you look like a fucking pig."

"Fuck you!" Tayuya wanted desperately to kick her off her stool.

Silence passed as the two began to eat. Finally Tayuya broke the silence.

"So why did you bring me here anyway?" she asked.

Naruko thought to herself for a moment before replying "I like you."

"Whoa whoa whoa! I'm not into that lesbian shit you little fucking pervert." Naruko began to choke and gag on her ramen before finally swallowing.

"Not like that you asshole!" Tayuya smiled a genuine smile.

"I don't know, you did call my face mildly pretty." Tayuya had been pretty miffed at that earlier.

"Well you are pretty. Is it such a crime to throw out a compliment here and there?" Naruko said pouting and facing away from her.

Tayuya's face turned red as her red hair. Nobody had called her pretty before. Usually everyone found her to be terrifying. Both girls and boys.

"A-A-Ah. I see. Well I uh, thanks, uh shit head." Naruko smiled brightly at her.

"Of course. Now, lets go get you some cigarettes." Naruko hopped of the stool followed by Tayuya.

The two chatted the whole time as they walked. Naruko learned that Tayuya wasn't nearly as bad as people made her out to be. Yeah she had the mouth of a sailor but she wasn't some bully that went around screwing with everyone that crossed her path. She had her rare moments of kindness. Besides, Naruko respected anyone that could give her that much trouble in a fight. They talked about how annoying and prissy the girls were at school, how stupid it was that they had to wear school uniforms, and how what they did when they skipped schools. The two didn't notice the sun setting until Naruko got a text from her mom telling her to get home for dinner.

"Shit. I have to get home. My mom is making dinner." Naruko said.

Tayuya actually laughed at this "So let me get this straight. You'll skip almost a whole week of school but can't be a minute late for dinner?"

Naruko looked at her with the gravest expression she could muster "You've never seen my mom angry."

Memories of a pissed of Kushina filled Naruko's head. Naruko shuddered at the memories.

"Don't worry though, I'll get you your cigarettes tomorrow for sure." It was then Naruko noticed the downed expression on Tayuya's face as she had mentioned tomorrow.

'_Now that I think about it she hasn't mentioned anything about her home life. I never see her get picked up or dropped off. Or ride the train like me. I wonder...'_

"Hey Tayuya. It's a friday and all, do you want to stay over at my house? My mom always makes too much to eat anyway and you can get cleaned up there. You can use my phone to call your parents if you need to." Naruko offered.

Tayuya said nothing for a while before she spoke up "Would that really be okay? I don't have to call my parents but I don't want to be a bother shit head."

"The only bother is how you won't call me by my name! It's fine trust me. Come on lets go! Trust me we don't want to keep her waiting!" Naruko pulled her in the direction of her house.

"Shit head! I'm STILL sore!"

***************************************At Home********************************

"I'm home mom! And I brought a friend so don't be a weirdo tonight!" Naruko yelled walking through the front door with Tayuya in tow.

Kushina stuck her head out of the kitchen and smile at the two "Hello to you two you brat. Who is your friend and...What the hell happened to you two?!" Kushina was on them checking their injuries as if she was a certified nurse.

"Mom stop it! We're fine. Well maybe not her. This is Tayuya and I kicked her ass today." Naruko said as if it were no big deal.

Tayuya sputtered "K-Kick my ass?! Listen here you little blonde ball sucker!-" Kushina cut her off though from laying into Naruko verbally.

"Hey! There will be no language like that in my house young lady." Kushina said in a stern voice.

"Oh yeah? And who is gonna stop me you old fuck...ing...hag?"Tayuya's voice died in her throat as Kushina's eyes turned all white, a red aura appeared around her, and her hair seemed to be defying gravity as it floated.

"What...did...you...call...me?" Kushina slowly advanced on her.

"Hurry and apologize you idiot!" Naruko said trying to hold Kushina back "I hold her back much long!"

"I meant yes ma'am you beautiful woman!" Tayuya said while covering up.

Luckily all she received was a nice pat on the head. Kushina smiled fondly down on her but Tayuya could see the danger behind that kind eyes.

"That's what I thought you said dear." Naruko breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anyway mom is it okay if she stays the night? We were having fun hanging out and don't really want to stop." Naruko said with puppy eyes.

Kushina sighed. She hated when her daughter did that. "Of course she can. But if she is staying you two need to get cleaned up. Naruko get her some spare clothes to wear. I'll have dinner done and put on the table before you're both done." Naruko nodded.

*********************************Two Showers & Dinner Later**********************

Naruko was getting nervous. Sooner or later her and Tayuya would have to go to bed. Naruko was wearing short shorts like she usually did. If she suddenly got hard there would be no hiding it from Tayuya. You'd probably be saying "Oh well that's easy. Just don't get hard!" But the problem was that Tayuya was also wearing short shorts. Or more Tayuya's ass was basically eating Naruko's short shorts. At school everyone dressed the same so really everyone looked basically the same except for varying chest sizes. While Tayuya wasn't so developed in the chest area the same couldn't be said for her backside. Every chance Naruko got the chance see stared at her slim waist, broad hips, and nice round ass. Naruko could feel her lust increasing by the second. The lust finally climaxed as she saw her bending over while looking through the fridge for a drink. Her soldier was standing up at attention now. Naruko only had one choice. She bolted like hell back to her room.

"What the fuck?" Tayuya said. She sheard Naruko's retreating footsteps and saw her hauling ass down the hall and into her room.

Like a little kid that broke something Naruko hid feebly under her covers trying her best to make it go down. That's when Tayuya walked in.

"Hey shit head, what's wrong with you?" Tayuya said with genuine concern.

"Get out of her Tayuya!" Naruko said in a panic.

This threw Tayuya for a loop. She hadn't known Naruko for long but she definitely wouldn't ever expect her to push her away. Tayuya growled as she felt insulted.

"What the hell? You invite me here and act like my friend and now you're just gonna ignore me?" Tayuya said walking towards Naruko's bed.

"It's not like that Tayuya! I don't want to be your friend. It's just-!"

"It's just what? And goddamn it look me in the eye when you talk to me!" Tayuya threw off the cover.

"...What the fuck?" Tayuya was literally lost for words. There was Naruko below her. Naruko who she was one hundred positive is a chick. There she was sporting a ten inch hard dick.

"Oh fuck oh fuck...Tayuya I can explain! Just please don't tell anyone! If you tell anyone my life will be ruined. Please promise me. Promise me!" Naruko pleaded with tears growing in her eyes.

Tayuya could only nod dumbly as her eyes never left Naruko's throbbing cock.

"How is this even possible? You're a girl…" Tayuya asked.

"The doctor said very very very rarely does this ever happen. Try one in a hundred million. I am still a girl I get periods and can have babies. I however can't get another woman pregnant. My semen is basically dead. They said that's how it is with everyone case like mine." Naruko explained as Tayuya sat down next to Naruko, still watching her cock twitch every now and then.

"So you can't get other women pregnant? That's...interesting." Naruko was surprised to hear Tayuya being so accepting of this.

"Yeah i guess it i-" Naruko suddenly moaned. Naruko eyes widen as she saw Tayuya wrapped her hand around her cock.

"Mmmmmm What do you think you're doing Tayuya? Stop that?" Naruto let out a throaty moan now. Tayuya's began to move her hand up and down slowly.

"I don't think you're in any position to be making demands." Tayuya said while grinning as her hand job got faster.

Naruko gripped the bed sheets in pleasure "Why are you doing this?"

"Don't get me wrong shit head. We can be friends and I won't tell anybody about your...huge cock...but you still kicked my ass today. Surely you didn't think I'd let that go did you?" Tayuya moved to where she was laying down in between Naruko's open legs "So this is gonna be my pay back."

Naruko could think of worse ways to be punished. Naruko threw her head back and basked in the feeling. The way Tayuya was working her cock over, Naruko was in heaven. But there were two things eating at her. One was that damn smug grin Tayuya had the whole time. And two was that they had been at it for ten minutes now and Naruko had come close to cumming but Tayuya had slowed down or outright stopped every single time.

"Come on Tayuya *Moan* can't you just let me cum? I need it!" Naruko was a mess right now.

"Hmm...Maybe if you get down and lick my feet AND beg I'll think about it." Tayuya said laughing at Naruko's predicament.

"I don't fucking beg to anyone." Naruko said mustering the meanest face she could. Which wasn't much considering how much she was moaning.

"Guess you're just gonna be whimpering all night then. Hahaha-" Tayuya's laughter was cut short as the bedroom door opened up.

Naruko and Tayuya turned their heads to see Kushina standing in the doorway completely naked a dick the same length as Naruko's but twice as thick.

"You wouldn't be bullying my baby would you?" Kushina said as her smirk turned evil.

"What the?! She has one too?!" Tayuya exclaimed as she let go of Naruko's cock.

"What took you so long mom?! She's been torturing me for a while now!" Naruko said getting to her feet.

"Well I was actually sleep but your moans woke me up. It didn't take long for me to put two and two together. Now Tayuya, I think it's time to show you why we Uzumaki women aren't submissive." Kushina said as her and Naruko advanced on Tayuya grinning evilly the whole way.

***********************************Thirty Seconds Later***************************

Tayuya had never had anything in her mouth bigger than a hot dog. Currently she had two dicks in her mouth. Both Naruko and Kushina seemed to be in heaven as they rubbed their dicks in Tayuya's mouth and indirectly on each other.

They pulled out and went to opposite sides of her.

"You know what to do dead." Kushina said as she pulled Tayuya's face towards her dick.

"Fuck you, you old ass-" Kushina shoved her dick in Tayuya's mouth. Tayuya's cheeks puffed out as Kushina's huge dick invaded her mouth.

"Oh Naruko, Your friend seems to be very good at this. I'm glad you, faster you little foul mouth bitch, I'm glad you brought her home." Kushina said switching from nice to aggressive.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Naruko said pulling Tayuya's mouth on her dick now "This wasn't why I brought her here but I'm happy with the results too mom.

"Well regardless" Kushina pulled Tayuya's mouth her her dick and began to Thrust into her mouth reaching partly into her throat "It's been a while since I've had my cock sucked so I'm loving this.

"I knew I'd find a good use for that loud ass mouth of hers." Naruko said as she pulled Tayuya's towards her cock and mirrored her mother's previous movements.

And that's how it went for twenty more minutes. Tayuya's mouth was used as a fuck toy for both Naruko and Kushina. Tayuya eventually stopped resisting and let them use her as they please. Tayuya would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy what was going on. She was always dominant when it came to interacting with people. It was good to be around two that weren't total pussies for once.

"Mom I'm about to cum." Naruko warned.

"Me first honey. Drink it all Tayuya!" It was a demand. Kushina emptied her entire load down Tayuya's throat. Tayuya's eyes widen at just how much cum Kushina was supplying her. Finally Kushina stopped after two minutes but those two minutes had filled Tayuya's stomach. Tayuya turned to Naruko only to receive a face full of hot cum. Two shots to the forehead and three around her mouth. Naruko finished by wiping her cock along Tayuya's cheeks.

"Mom."

"Yes honey?"

"I'm not finished."

"Neither am I honey. Neither am I."

Tayuya found herself being bent forward on her hands and knees as Naruko pulled down her shorts. Her ass give a nice bounce that only made Naruko that much hornier as she tossed the shorts across the room. She positioned herself at Tayuya's entrance.

"Wait! I never said you could fuck me shit head!" Tayuya screamed.

Naruko growled in anger "My name...is NARUKO!" Naruko rammed herself inside.

Tayuya got the biggest :O face of her life. Pleasure ran through her body as Naruko had stabbed her G point. Not waiting for her to say anything Naruko thrusted forward into Tayuya. Naruko couldn't believe in the feeling of pleasure Tayuya's pussy was giving her. She had been missing out on this for so long? Naruko wanted more. She needed more! She began to thrust faster and faster. Eventually her hips became a blur as her pelvis and Tayuya's ass collided to make a smack sound throughout the house. The sight of Tayuya's ass jiggling with every thrust Naruko did only made Naruko want to go faster.

It wasn't long before Tayuya got her first orgasm. Then the second. Then the third. It was around her sixth one that Naruko finally reached her climax.

"Now! What is my fucking name Tayuya?! Say it! What's my name?!" Naruko knew she'd explode in a few more thrust.

"Ar-Ru-Sho…" Tayuya was having trouble forming actual words.

"Say it right you bitch!" Naruko screamed as she finally exploded inside Tayuya. Coat her tight all with semen.

"NARUKO!" Tayuya screamed as her seventh orgasm hit.

Naruko panted as she pulled out and fell over next to Tayuya "Damn right it is bitch."

Tayuya was catching her breath when she left out another long winded moan. Another dick had entered her.

"It's my turn now Honey." Kushina whispered at Naruko "Are you done dear?"

The sight of her mother pounding her friend's ass into the ground got Naruko hard instantly.

"Not even close mom."

**********************************Two Hours later******************************

Tayuya laid in a puddle of semen with cum flowing out of her pussy and her tongue hand out of her mouth.

"You two are animals." She mumbled before finally being claimed by fatigue.

"Did we overdo it mom?" Naruko said while scratching the back of her head.

"We just might have dear. We just might have"


End file.
